The Mechanics Of It
by missskittles144
Summary: AU where Rey is a mechanic who grew up in the foster care system. Ben is a city boy who breaks his car accidentally-and then on purpose to visit his favourite mechanic. Rated M to be safe.


Hello!

This is my first story in a while. Please enjoy and I so appreciate reviews. If people are enjoying it, I will update, if not, I will probably update anyways because it makes me happy haha!

-Sara

*I obviously don't own starwars*

"REY!" Dean yelled repeatedly until she finally spoke up.

"What do you want?" Rey asked her boss of 3 years with a slight hint of annoyance. He was a short man in his 40s who Rey didn't necessarily get along with or dislike. They just co-existed in the work-space and it allowed her to pay her bills.

"I need to know if you're finished with the Mazda yet."

"Well I'm obviously not, as I'm still under it," Rey said as she rolled out with grease stains on her hands and clothes. Her usual three buns had almost completely fallen out after spending hours doing repairs.

"Well hurry up, we close in 10 and I don't want to miss the game," he said with a sigh as he went back to the front desk.

"Gotcha!" Rey replied as she rolled back under with a wrench and finished tightening the last bolts. She rolled herself out from under the car and took in her appearance. Her overalls had the grease stains of a hard day's work and her favourite tool belt was around her waist. She looked at the car and admired her work. It took hours, but this car would easily provide the owner with multiple years of running left. She began to clean up for the night when she heard the familiar ding of a customer coming into the shop.

"I thought you locked the door?" Rey called out to Dean. There was no answer.

"Hello?" a deep velvety voice called, sending butterflies through Rey's stomach.

She caught herself trying to fix her hair quickly before finding out who the voice belonged to. _"Who am I kidding? I'm a mess," _Rey thought to herself. She straightened up and walked to the front. When she looked up a tall man with deep chocolate brown eyes looked back at her.

"H-How can I help you?" Rey answered. She thought she saw the hint of a blush beginning in his cheeks. _"No, I can't think like that. He doesnt like me that way."_

"Well my Mer-" he began before he was cut off.

"Sorry sir we're closed," Dean said as he came out of the bathroom.

Rey elbowed him in the gut.

"I was just about to help him with his...?" Rey began.

"Mercedes. Cabriolet," he answered.

Rey tried hard to fight her excitement of getting to work on a nicer car. It didn't work.

"Well have fun sweetheart, lock up after will you? I'm going home," Dean called as he walked away.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT," Rey called back. She looked up and saw concern written across the man's face. Trying to change the subject she asked him, "What can I help you with Mr...?"

"Solo. You can just call me Ben," he said as he ran a hand through his thick black hair.

"Alright Ben, lets go take a look at that car of yours."

"You're sure you don't mind staying to fix it?" Ben asked as Rey popped the hood.

"Not at all. It's not like home is that great anyways, and its not everyday I get to work on a car of this calibre. This engine is beautiful!"

"Oh umm thank you? I don't really know much about cars," Ben said sheepishly.

"One of those city boys?" Rey teased as she reached deeper into the hood.

"Actually I lived outside the city. I moved there for university and never looked back. You?"

Rey pulled her hands out of the car and looked up at him. "Lived in the town next door my whole life in foster care. I eventually was emancipated and went out on my own."

"Why cars?" Ben asked raising his eyebrows.

Rey frowned.

"I'm sorry if I'm asking too much," he said as he put his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor.

Rey shook her head and smiled at him as she grabbed a wrench and started loosening something inside the hood. "You're the first person who has asked me things in a long time... it's nice. I love cars because they're easy to understand, well mechanics in general are. They either work or the don't. There's always a reason and they're easier to troubleshoot. People have always been...hard for me to read. It does help that I can also support myself somewhat with this."

"I've never been much of a reader myself-," Ben began but was cut off by Rey.

"AH-HA!," She exclaimed as she pulled the spark plug out. It was filthy, rusted, and covered in gunk.

"What is that?" Ben said, looking alarmed.

"Your spark plug. It corroded, and if I'm correct," she said as she dug her arm back in. She pulled out a large buildup that splattered her clothes.

"I'm so sorry!" Ben exclaimed as he handed her the towel on the bench beside his car.

"Don't be," Rey said as she began to laugh.

Ben looked at her as a grin spread across his face. _"Stars shes beautiful,"_ Ben thought as he laughed with her. Her laugh was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever heard.

Rey tossed the old spark plug and grabbed a new one from the shelf. She popped it in the car and began tightening everything, and too soon for both of their liking, she had fixed the car.

"I checked your other plugs, and they seem to be in good condition. Want to try starting it up?" Rey asked.

"Oh yeah, umm sure," Ben said. He walked to the car and pulled on the handle silently wishing that it wouldn't start so he could be with her longer.

Rey watched him get in the car and bit her lip. _"Is it wrong that I want this to last longer?"_ Rey thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip. To both of their dismays, the car started.

Ben turned off the ignition and got out as Rey closed the hood.

"I guess you're good to go," Rey said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"I guess. What do I owe you?" Ben asked.

"Don't worry about it," Rey said as she reached out to shake his hand.

Ben didn't take it right away.

"Are you sure?" He asked incredulously.

"Positive. It was fun, and it's not often I get the chance to-."

Rey was cut off.

"Work on an expensive car?" Ben asked.

"I was going to say talk to someone real," Rey said as he shook her hand. They both tried to ignore the spark it sent through their bodies when they touched.

"I could say the same," Ben said sincerely, as they held their handshake for way too long.

"Well I guess I'd better lock up," Rey said, dropping his hand and wiping her hands on her overalls.

"I guess so... thank you," Ben said as he turned to leave she shop.

For some reason she couldn't explain her heart sank as he walked away, like he was a magnet pulling part of her with him.

Ben found his steps getting harder and harder to take. He could almost hear his heart beating in his chest when he turned and asked," Can I see you again?"

Rey blushed before regaining her composure, earning a smile out of Ben that made her heart flutter.

"We'll see about that Mr. Solo," she said as she turned and walked back to the garage earning her some satisfaction as it was Ben's turn to blush.

"I'm definitely breaking my car tomorrow," he whispered to himself as he walked out, the bell ringing signifying that the day was done.


End file.
